<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Update: still not safe by Cocoheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343838">Update: still not safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart'>Cocoheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Proof I belong in Hell (drabbles) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mobfell - Fandom, Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Attempted Murder, F/M, Fights, Hell, M/M, Murder, Sad, Sadism, Skeletons, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Save our souls<br/>---</p><p>Zeb the skeleton wasnt allowed to remember his past. </p><p>He just does what his stupid master tells him to do because hes just a slave</p><p>One day, she gives him a gift</p><p>A confused woman </p><p>He doesnt trust this AT ALL but he still has morals. So as long as he doesnt do anything stupid it will be okay</p><p>.....</p><p>Right...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Proof I belong in Hell (drabbles) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Update: still not safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look I just had a great idea and it's just this</p><p>Caffeine- mafiatale</p><p>Zeb- mafiafell</p><p>Ben- just a human. I swear.</p><p>This isnt usually how I write and I'm sorry if four POVs is confusing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeb was tired, annoyed, and hungover. Of course the mission failed. Caffeine fucked it up as usual. He cant get mad but of course hes gonna get the shit for it.<br/>Worse thing? He was in the back with their masters new toy. She was sleeping and he was looking out the window, trying to ignore Caffeines annoying voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Ben, I think mint and strawberry is much better than just chocolate...."</p><p> </p><p>The land outside the old brown car looked like Mars. And he wondered if it smelled like dust out there. He really tried to ignore Caffeines rambles, but he glanced at his step brother, ben.</p><p> </p><p>He was in the driver's seat, going rather slow. "Put on music bro?"<br/>His brother blinked and nodded. A quick techno song came on.<br/>"OH! DO YOU THINK DEE IS HOME?"<br/>he was really excited, swimming all the over place and jamming to the music.</p><p> </p><p>Zeb just sighed and places his head into his hands. He just wanted this over with.</p><p>Ben sighed as he bumped down the road, tired and numb. His short bouncy hair curled around his head, and his eye eyes looked around. No one else should be in this hell, but if he saw someone else, he wouldnt be surpised.</p><p> </p><p>Only half listening to Caffeine, and nodding along, he saw Zebs plead of driving faster.<br/>He bit his inner lip. He didnt want to see his brother hurt, or suffer anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He wasnt into Masochism, but he would suffer for his bro. Stupid weaknesses, he cursed the stupidity of emotions. He froze over and frowned.<br/>Gods, he thought, why cant I just die?</p><p> </p><p>Bitterness. That was a good word for him. He blasted the music. If Dee was home, that would be good.<br/>If he had his strange french blue military suit on, that would be nice.</p><p> </p><p>Caffeine was swinging his legs and talking to ben. His wide pink eyes were focused on the driver. He understood why he wasnt allowed to drive, but he was annoyed that he couldn't anymore.<br/>Alas, he glanced back at the new human. She was definitely weird. Demon lady hated other woman! So it was odd to him.<br/>But instead of asking, he talked video games and ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think crusader kings is a good idea?"<br/>They wanted to yell at him. Because he messed it up and one of them aka Zeb was going to be crushed under the weight of fear and pain. </p><p>He bit his lip and looked out the window, at the stars and the Jupiter looking planet. He was actually gonna get the blame this time!<br/>Lies, he told himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! DO YOU THINK DEE IS HOME?"<br/>music blasted through the front speakers. The back ones were broken <br/>He felt regret when his friend curled into himself. He fell back with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the black haired woman blinked as she opened her eyes and glanced around.<br/>A car...?</p><p> </p><p>And she had a pale purple pillow below her head. She frowned and jumped up, ready to use her karate skills. The dangerous looking skeleton beside jumped back in fright, staring her down in fear and shivering.</p><p> </p><p>Zeb fell back in fear when he saw the woman jump up. He even whimpered. Trying to get as far away from her, he said to ben. "Sshes awake!!"</p><p> </p><p>Ben looked in the mirror. "Hey lady. Chill. Dont hurt my brother. Relax. Your fine in the car."<br/>"Can you fucking speed up?" Zeb blurted out.<br/>"Oh. No. Sorry." He said. "Do you really think Caffeine is actually gonna-?"</p><p> </p><p>"DUDE!" Caffeine interrupted. "Do you really think I wouldnt take my punishment! DUDE WTF-"<br/>"Dude." Ben inhaled. He wanted to scream. "The lady is spooked. And besides, she always hurts-"<br/>He stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"CAN ALL OF YOU TREAT ME LIKE A NORMAL MONSTER FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND OF MY LIFE!" He screamed.</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH. HE NEVER TAKES THE PUNISHMENT FOR HIS ACTIONS. WELL FUCKING NEITHER DO YOU. SO FUCK OFF. YOUR NOT BETTER THAN HIM. TREAT. ME. AS. A. MONSTER."<br/>He said, staring at Ben. The car slowed. <br/>He stomped.<br/>Caffeine flinched. "Sorry dude....." he crossed his arms and looked away. "I just mean.... I would be punished for my problems. But you know the bitch. Ahah." It was a dry laugh. "Sorry... he apologized again."</p><p> </p><p>She sat there, guard up, deeply confused.<br/>"Um. Why are those two skeletons?" She asked. And was promptly ignored.</p><p>He went angry and looked away. "Caffeine is right. She is a bitch. I hate her just as much you hate her okay? I'm not on her fucking side. " the car went quiet. "Sorry. I know its better to treat you as a person. I get stuck. But it's not protecting you." He sighed. "I only want to help you."</p><p> </p><p>"Well you're fucking awful at your job. Stupid fuckhead." He kept staring at ben. The palace was seen on the horizon.</p><p>"We might be late guys." Caffeine mumbled. "Okay right." dont say execution, that would be your funeral. he thought quietly. He hide his chuckle and smile into the jacket. it wasnt that funny, so he kept it to himself.<br/>Ben just sighed as they drove.</p><p> </p><p>"Um?"</p><p> </p><p>Caffeine giggled. "Do the head spin bro...."<br/>Ben gave him a look. "Okay, here's the deal."<br/>"We are slaves who work for a mysterious beast creature. And she wanted...."</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't exactly say it wanted a random human woman with green eyes and black hair.<br/>"Someone."</p><p>"So there. And now your in this unclean old broken down car. Any more questions?"</p><p>"Yeah. Where the fuck am I?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love some criticism!! Thank you for reading this!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>